


Phantasia - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2am talk, Cute, Dil - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, daughter - Freeform, talk about having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan comes up with names for their future kid at 2am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasia - Phan

[Phil and Dan was cuddling on Phil’s bed one night. Both on their laptops surfing the net. Dan scrolling through tumblr as per usual while Phil was looking up answers to 2am questions like: What is the average lifespan of an umbrella? What does fire taste like? How to eat fire? Can you pickle a pickle? Lyrics to the meow meow lullaby.]

Dan: hey…. do you ever dream about having kids? [Dan asked unexpectedly, after seeing Howlter Family fanarts] Like having a son?

Phil: Yeah…. Sometimes I dream that Dil’s real. Like, imagine having Dil in real life!

Dan: That be nice…. But then we’ll just be comparing him to the sim Dil. I mean, what if he’s not like the sims at all?

Phil: Then…. maybe a daughter?

Dan: A daughter? N’aww that be cute! We can name her…. Dillifer?

Phil: Dilifer? 

Dan: Yeah! Girl’s name for Dil.

Phil: Ehhhh

Dan: Fine, what you wanna call her?

Phil: I was thinking Wolf? Wolf Howell! [howling on cue]

Dan: -_-” You do realize I have YOUR last name?

Phil: OhhhQ Oh right! 

Dan: God Phiil! [He says sarcastically] You make me feel so love! 

Phil: Shut up, sorry. [Small giggles chimed throughout the room] Sylvester? 

Dan: Like Sue? .....Sylvester Lester? Are you trying to get her bullied?

Phil: No! Like the cat! Sylvester and Tweetie Pie! 

Dan: Oooooh~! No.

Phil: Wins-

Dan: Don’t you dare end that saying Winston. We’re not naming our daughter Winston.

Phil: Phan? Phan-Phantasia?

Dan: Phantasia? 

Phil: It’s not Dil but Phantasia?

Dan: Phantasia…. I like it

Phil: Me too

Dan: That’s like a musical thing right?

Phil: I’m not sure? I was just combining our names


End file.
